The Duo That Time Forgot
by JaredChampion
Summary: Alright I have worked really hard on this so please give it a chance and read it :3 Anyways have a wonderful day everyone and I hope you enjoy :) Most of the Overwatch characters are in this, I just couldn't tag all the characters lol.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the sound of gunfire or yelling was the norm here at Talon. Well that was what I was told when I was first being applied. Though for some reason they found another thing of papers identical to the ones I had. Though they just thought it was some sort of mistake of some sort and i began to believe the same thing. The first day I was there I was suddenly dragged into a room due to there being an internal lockdown drill. Though I get that being ready and all is helpful, this seemed a bit too much. Constantly having check ups on me to see how I was doing were quite annoying as well, they would never tell me why they were checking on me.

"Wake up scout! Patrol daily every morning you know that!" I heard the squad leader yell and got up quickly as I possibly could put my gear on quickly. Grabbing my combat knife and my pistol, sadly that was all we were given. I figured scouts were cannon fodder if we ever get spotted. But I created something that no one has when I was in the army and still had, an A.I. named Verine; she is the one that has kept me alive for as long as I can remember. Back when I was in the army of course, though those memories are quite faded now that I think of it. " _There are more rumors about the infamous female assassin Widowmaker, she just back from her reconditioning. She will be heading to the base shortly, that is why everyone is flipping out._ " Verine commented as I put her into the back part of my helmet. Her name seemed familiar to me, but the word reconditioning got me interested. "I am very aw-wait did you say reconditioning?" I asked this cutting myself off as I made sure my helmet was on all the way. "I will explain this later to you, continue your patrol. Don't need you to get into trouble." she switched the subject, my visor showing me the path that i was told to follow.

The cold fall air began to fog up the visor on my helmet as I walked, my exhaling could be seen from the this. "Alright so please explain Verine, I'm halfway through my patrol." Eagerly wanting to know what this whole reconditioning treatment thing was. " _Well it is the same thing that you had went through before. Though you don't remember what happened last time due to his. You already had it done before with her during the very beginning as a matter a fact. But hers was completely different to yours._ " Verine explained to me carefully, I was slightly puzzled by this as it made perfect sense, remembering all the flashbacks and dreams that I had of certain things from the past. Not being able to remember family, past experiences in the army, birth place, when and where I was born...it's crazy. "Anyways Zander scans show no indication of anything around in the woods." Verine commented as I turned the corner of the base, something seemed odd today. It was oddly colder than it normally is, and I haven't seen anyone else from my squad. I began to hear someone yelling at a commander inside the walls of the base.

"Verine increase audio sound for me "I requested and I began to listen closely. "Too damn cold out here for us scouts! And you give us these flimsy knives and a pistol that barely fucking works! This is not what I-"The sound of the gunshot echoed through the area. I flinched from the sound due to it being louder from the enhanced audio. "Th-Thank You Verine, back to normal audio please." I requested and sighed. That was another member that couldn't keep their mouth shut. " _Planes will be moving in shortly Zander_." Verine commented seeming to try and cheer me up. " _Multiple targets spotted northeast of your position get out_ _of there!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing this snap in Verine's voice made me jump slightly and I sprinted down the side of the wall not looking back as the gunfire filled the air. A few bullets whistled past me as they had spotted me, hitting the wall in front of me. Quickly I dived into a ditch as more gunfire could be heard behind me. The bullets whistling above me hitting a few trees in front of me. I turned around still on my stomach making sure that my pistol was still functioning, hopefully it did since I have kept it in perfect condition. My visor showed me the targets in front of me due to the movement. Thanks to Verine of course, Talon wouldn't give me some tech like this. I popped my head up aiming my pistol at one of them firing a few shots before rolling over as they began firing at me. Going back into the same stance firing at the last two, collapsing back to the ground catching my breath though I knew I had to keep moving.

Seeing their rifles I got up walking over to it quickly grabbing it and a few extra clips putting them in my pockets then slinging the rifle over my back. The sound of the planes doing strafe runs through the woods made me smile. The sound of all the bombs exploding in the woods was quite the the sound of an explosion behind me made me hold my arm out in front of me across my chest in defence. Thinking debris was heading towards me. " _One ship is down sir recommend that you search for any survivors. Sending marker for you now."_ Verine said and a little marker with a line appeared on my visor and I nodded, jogging into the forest putting the rifle across my back now. My heart was racing at this moment and I did not know how the hell a scout could still be alive at this moment, more than likely the rest of the scouts are dead and or fighting to stay alive.

As I made it to the marker the area completely opened up to see the ship crashed into the ground after it hit multiple trees. I ran over to the entrance in the back of the plane grabbing my pistol and shooting the hinges off of it making it fall off clanging against the ground. I walked in quickly and began checking pulses of everybody I could see. I grabbed a few clips of ammo for my pistol and the rifle while I was at it before seeing an odd looking rifle, its paint job and the shape made me think it had to valuable. I picked it up before looking in front of me to see the woman that everyone was talking about...Widowmaker.

I picked her up putting her over both of my shoulders, one hand on her back the other holding her rifle as I got out of the ship not knowing if the enemy was following me or not. Beginning to head down into the ravine to the left where I saw a small little cave, I took this chance as it was like a safe heaven. Carefully I went down into the ravine and into the cave resting Widowmaker against the side of the cave. Resting what seemed to be her rifle next to her before the ship suddenly exploded in front of us. Not taking the risk of her getting hurt or anything I moved her back farther into the cave along with her rifle. A piece of the wing crashed into the entrance of the cave nearly blocking out all of the sunlight. The sound of the metal scraping against the cave walls made me flinch, closing my eyes a bit as it was like nails on a chalkboard.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and sat down next to her as she must've blacked out from the sudden impact of hitting the trees then the ground. I put her rifle in front of her now and began to make sure my pistol was reloaded. I slowly began to get up to see if I could move the piece of debris from the entrance. I put my hand against it slowly, the cold metal against my hand made me slightly move back, but I still ended up pressing against it. It slowly creaked moving back a tiny bit. So I knew that it was easily able to be moved out of the way.

A few groans from her made me jump slightly before I sighed. Without warning a few sounds of what seemed like boots moving against the ground in the cave and what sounded like a device turning on I had a barrel at my head in mere seconds. "Who…are…you?" The low female voice not far from me said making it feel like the tension in the room escalated quickly, her voice seemed to have a slight French accent to it. "Zander is my given name." I answered slowly to Widowmaker. "Talon?" She asked quickly. "Yes" I answered her question once more, the barrel lifting away from my head. "Come on, we got to keep moving." I said as I shoved the debris down knocking it over that we used for cover for only a few minutes. I hopped off the ledge of the entrance and began to head up out of the ravine, hearing her follow behind me.

I saw the little indicator of Verine looking around trying to find any targets as we made it to the top. " _Clear"_ Verine said and I ran past the ship and headed towards the base quickly while Verine began to scan and check everything arounds us for me. The sound of gunfire was still in the air along with a few explosions here and there, but that wasn't really important at the moment. As we headed along the wall I looked up and saw the escape ladder after searching for it for a while and raised my pistol firing the metal bolt off that was holding the ladder dropping down in in front of me.

I began to climb up the ladder quickly, by the time I reached the top Widowmaker was already at there. I looked at her confused and she held her arm out showing the grapple she had and I nodded before I began to look around. "Follow me Zander, I have an idea." She said softly, giving me a devilish smile as she jumped off the wall onto the building below us. I did the same landing next to her.

She kicked the metal blocking the vent off into the building, the metal scraping across the ground. She dropped down into the building first scanning the area before she signaled me to come in. I dropped down quietly looking around with her, as we finally assured that the place was clear. She moved out of the way revealing what seemed like a suit of some sort. Walking towards it I was then stopped by her moving out in front of me. "You're not so lucky." She said softly as she looked around the room once more before she went to a board of multiple different buttons of sorts. She pressed one of them and the room in front of her lit up. "Come on." She said in a quite angered voice waving me over quickly. I got over to her location quickly. She pressed one of the buttons in front of her and the door opened up. I walked in slowly and saw what this was for now…modification. "W-Wait what is this?" I said quickly turning to her. Only for my vision to go black.


	4. Chapter 4

As I finally woke up I felt needles stabbing me throughout my body, unable to scream as it was muffled by a mask going over my face. The actual needles coming out of the walls rapidly sinking themselves all over my body. My eyes closed tightly as I let out the loudest scream of pure agony that my vocal range would allow, before blacking out once more. I felt betrayed by her now, after saving her life this is what she is giving me? This gift shall change the way I am looked at forever now, and how bad of a change will this be? I guess time will only tell me the answer, as I finally woke up after the second time blacking out my eyes were completely cloudy. Though after a while I could see the beautiful assassin staring at me through the glass in front of the control panel. I was suddenly dropped onto the ground by whatever was holding me. Catching myself into a kneeled down stance looking down at the ground. I looked at my hands for a moment seeing that they were not the hands I remembered them as. They were much more frail, slender looking. I got up slowly and looked up at Widowmaker. "What have you done to me?!" I demanded an answer absolutely angered by what she had done to me.

"See for yourself chérie." Her voice came through the speakers in the room and a panel slid back revealing a mirror. Only to see the man I had never thought of becoming. Seeing myself now as a rather built person now. I literally looked like a wall now. Having not only increased in muscle mass, but also in height. Yet there seemed to be a metal piece protruding from the front of my neck, the back of my neck, the middle of my back, middle of my chest along with multiple pieces down my legs. Though I couldn't help but smile, as this was quite an amazing thing to have happen to me. The sound of the door opening to the left of me and Widowmaker standing there waiting for me I decided to stop staring at myself in the mirror and walked over to her. "Now you may take the armor." She addressed moving out of my way, I walked towards the armor standing there and began to look at it curiously. "What kind of material is this?" I asked curiously, not sure what to make of this.

"I believe it is made by an extremely hard material to collect and or even make. I read from the files that it is extremely durable and bendable. Making this extremely lightweight and able to take a 45. Cal bullet. As well as it being one of the darkest materials in the world. " She explained carefully as I began to put the armor on, she assisted me with the back piece as it was quite hard for me to do so. I felt the pieces of armor lock into the places I had on my body where metal was covering it when I woke up. After all of this the armor crawled up around my head giving me a clear way to look through. Scanning everything around me everyone around me, though It felt like I didnt have anything on at all. "But I remember reading about it through the terminals that it has ability unlike any other." She explained once more, I began to realize what exactly the pieces all over my body were for. As I inserted my A.I. into the helmet Verine began to calibrate everything. " _The material seems to be a mix of what seems like Microlattice,Graphene, and Vantablack. I can't even explain it Zander, but this armor is unlike any other."_ Verine explained , looking at myself to see that it was really like wearing a normal pair of clothes. "Looking at my hands as the metal like substance covered my hands like a glove. "Brilliant." I said before looking back at Widowmaker, quite impressed with this technology that she had just given me practically.

"Wait, exactly why are you doing this for me? I am- a" "Used to be, Zander…you are now going to put those sniping skills to work." Widowmaker cut me off as I was trying to ask her something. She walked over to me looking up at me with a small smirk on her face. " I chose you to help me, though I don't like the word "help" So I shall say assist me in my work. I know that this is all hard to understand for you for sure Zander, but we both have been changed into these enhanced assassins before. Though they just reconditioned me, though you on the other hand they completely changed you back, you have been in this armor before...you've been with me before. It's time we find our purpose again." She explained this all to me. "How do you know about my record as a sniper?" I asked quickly as I looked at the weapon rack to my left. Grabbing the sniper I believe she was talking about about. Grabbing the Sniper clips above the rifle. Looking down I saw small little areas that the clips of ammo would lock onto my chest. I hoved the clips acorss my chest and waist and they all locked into place as if they were connected to me. After doing this I grabbed the sniper putting it on my back only for it to lock into place there as well as placing my pistol on my thigh it locked into place.

"Look, all I am going to tell you is that I was able to get into the terminals. I learned to many things, they found out. That's why they sent me back over here. After getting reconditioned they were going to brainwash me. Basically a restart button on me like they did to you." She explained as she walked past the me towards the door. Slamming her fist against the button opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now come on, we have to get the hell out of here. We are getting to the hangar; I am not staying in this hell." She said this quickly before she ran off, quickly I followed behind her soon catching up to her I saw that she had something that I never thought could be possibly by her, a smile. Confused, but it made me smile as well as we went even faster and went to the hangar. No one in sight luckily but we had to make this quick, once we get the ship running we would have to get out as fast as possible. We ran into one of the ships that they had docked in the far left of the hangar quickly. She sat down quickly putting on the headset and turning the ship on. "Do you even know how to fly one of these things?" I asked doubting her skill of piloting. Though I had no idea idea how to fly a ship. "Do not doubt me Zander, or I will leave you here to die."

Venom spewed from her voice as she glared at me. I backed up putting my hands up in defeat. "Alright, if you say so." I said this quickly smirking to myself as I had the small drive for my A.I. and put her into the system of the ship. She grabbed my arm suddenly and I looked up at her confused. "Do you hear that?" Softly I could hear the sound of yelling coming from nearby. I nodded slowly about to grab my pistol off the holster. "There is no need, quiet." Softly hearing this from her made me second guess my actions. I sat their silent as ever, knowing that the windows up front were completely tinted black. So no one could see inside this ship at all due to the whole thing being completely offline at the moment, the light from outside was the only thing that was lighting the inside of the ship very little. Even with the light no one would be able to see past the tinted windows.


End file.
